A Titan Tale
by starfirenight
Summary: Surprise, that's what all of the Titans feel when two little boys appear at the tower claiming to be Robin's adoptive brothers. Of course the Dark Knight himself shows up, and makes himself at home in the Titan's Tower as more and more strange people appear. What crazy adventures will they embark upon, and will Robin and Starfire's relationship last? Humor, Drama, and Stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is probably the most random and stupidest thing you will ever read. EVERY character in this story is OOC, so if you don't like it, then don't read it! It **IS** categorized as a parody! This story comes form the mind of me and my younger brother. We have this like role play thing where we make the Titans, Batman, and other super heroes/villains go on crazy adventures with MANY OC's. Of course we have a bunch of silly voices to go with it, so I will try to write the way we voice them! ;) I hope you all enjoy and like it. And please, if you don't there's no reason to be rude. This is as much for your entertainment as it is mine. Oh, and this is set sometime after season 5, of course assuming Trouble in Tokyo doesn't exist. NOW enjoy ;)

Warning: Rated for crude language, adult humor, and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, or any super hero who appears in this story! I only own all of the OCs unfortunately...

Foreword:

You see, we all know the stories of the various Robins: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. But what you don't know, is that between Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, there were two other Robins. Two little boys who became super heroes, but alas, the brothers we don't speak of. Then what is this story about you may ask? Simple, it is the untold tale of what happened with these two young boys, but more importantly, how they affected the lives of others around them. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

_~This story is dedicated to my younger brother whom without I never would have gotten into super heroes in the first place~_

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

For the Titans, it had been a normal day. Robin was working on crime reports, Raven was reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire was attempting to eat all of the mustard in the tower. The sun was shining, a nice light breeze flowing through the air. Yep, it had been a perfectly normal day. Until there was a knock on the Titan Tower's door, and it _never_ should have been opened.

"I will do the getting of it!" Starfire called, floating down to the front door of the tower. The whole flight down she was wondering who it could be, they never got visitors. Unless it was an enemy attacking, then she was ready to beat their ass. As she reached the entrance to the tower, she curiously opened the door. _Big_ mistake.

"Yes?" Starfire questioned as she slid open the door. However, as she looked around, there was no one there. Shrugging her shoulders, Starfire closed the door and went to float away when there was another knock. Becoming thoroughly confused, she again floated back to the door.

Opening the door once more, she called "Yes? Please, who is the there?"

"Down here!" someone called in a high-pitched voice. Starfire looked down and found two little boys staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Hi" one said, and the other merely muttered dreamily "You're pretty."

"Bobby! Shut up you idiot!" the black haired little boy yelled at the brown haired one. The one appearing to be older, with the darker hair, was about up to Starfire's thigh and the other around her knee.

"Please, who are you?" Starfire asked politely, the confusion just deepening.

The one with black hair, who appeared to be around eight, stepped forward saying with a high pitched voice "I'm Tim and this is my brother Bobby, we're here to see Robin!"

"Yeah!" Bobby cried, his voice even higher than Tim's.

Starfire confusedly nodded her head replying "I will go do the getting of him, please wait here." Not knowing what else to do, she closed the door and began flying to where she knew Robin would be.

Landing outside Robin's office door, Starfire took a deep breath and knocked. "Robin please" Starfire called, "it is I, Starfire. I need to speak with you."

"Come in!" Starfire heard Robin yell through the door.

Quickly opening the door and walking into the room, Starfire saw Robin at his desk. Walking up to him as he worked, she said "Robin, there are two little boys here to see you."

Robin rose an eyebrow behind his mask, and turned around to face her. "Two little boys?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes, they say they wish to speak with you, but would not tell me why" she answered.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Robin questioned "And you're sure they're not villians or anything?"

Starfire shook her head, responding "No, I am quite sure they are not."

Sighing, Robin stood up saying "Alright, let's go." He followed Starfire through the tower in awkward silence, and neither really knew why it was awkward. Robin was nothing but confused. _No_ one ever came to visit him, let alone two little boys.

They reached the door, and Robin opened it as Starfire stood slightly behind. As soon as Robin opened the door completely and Bobby and Tim saw him, they both cried at the same time "Brother!" Both wrapping their bodies around each of Robin's legs, so that each boy was on a different leg, and they wouldn't let go.

"Brother?!" Robin repeated, shaking his head, "I don't have any brothers."

"Yeah huh! Batman adopted us and told us you were our brother!" Tim said.

Mentally cursing Bruce in his head, Robin asked "Then how come he never told me?"

"He's too scared to!" Bobby yelled, giving an evil chuckle.

Starfire looked at Robin with wide eyes and he gave her a confused glance. Placing a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder, Starfire suggested "Perhaps we should go inside and discuss?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Robin dragged his legs with the two boys on them after Starfire and inside. Heading for the commons room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Gotham City, an old butler walked down a hallway. Alfred J. Pennyworth, trusted butler of the Wayne family, was walking down a hallway in Wayne Manor looking for Bruce Wayne's two adoptive sons. Absent mindfully humming 'milkshake' to himself.<p>

Opening a bedroom door shared by the two young boys, he called "Master Tim and Master Bobby, it is ti-ime for youw baaaath!" However there was no one inside the boys' bedroom, so there was no response.

Frowning, Alfred said "Come on youw two, it is time for youw bath!"

After a few minutes of looking for them, Alfred sighed and yelled in frustration going to find his master, Bruce Wayne, or Batman. Walking into the batcave where Alfred knew Bruce was working, he called "Master Bruce?!"

"I told you to call me Batman while I'm in the batcave Alfred!" Bruce said in his dark Batman voice, typing at his computer.

"Very well, Master Batman, I cannot fiynd Tim and Bobby!" Alfred cried, walking up behind Bruce's chair.

Turning around in his chair, Bruce rose an eyebrow questioning "What?! Where did they go?"

Alfred shook his head saying "I do nowt know sir, but I am so happy, I mean, uh sad that they aw missing."

"Uh huh sure" Bruce replied, giving Alfred a look, "did they leave a note or anything?"

"No they did not, besiydes dis map I fouwnd" Alfred replied, handing Bruce a map that was sitting on the boys' desk.

Bruce took the map and unrolled it on his desk, standing up. It was a map of the U.S. with Jump City circled in red and the words 'Operation:Brother' were written below it. "Why didn't you check the map?!" Bruce asked Alfred, turning to look at the butler.

"I did not think it wouwd matteh!" Alfred defended, making Bruce face palm himself. Then Alfred brightened exclaiming "Duz dat mean we get to visit Master Grayson?!"

Sighing, Bruce said "Yes you get to see Dick, now go pack our things! We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Ah yis!" Alfred exclaimed, running up the stairs to go pack his and Bruce's things.

Bruce sighed again and sank back into his chair, thinking. Bruce hadn't seen Robin since he had left, and Bruce was anxious as to what would happen. _Why_ did he have to tell Tim and Bobby about Dick?

* * *

><p>"So you see, we're your brothers!" Tim concluded, nodding his head.<p>

Currently all of the Titans were in the common room, listening to Tim explain his story. Who was standing on the coffee table in front of the couch that all of the Titans were sitting on. Bobby was standing next to Tim and adding an enthusiastic "Yeah!" every now and then to the story.

All of the Titans looked at Tim and Bobby with astonishment, not knowing what to do or say. Tim and Bobby had both been orphans, when Bruce Wayne came and adopted them. They found out Bruce was Batman after stumbling upon the Batcave because _someone_ forgot to lock the door, not that we're naming names, _Alfred_. I mean, what are you suppose to do when two little boys stumble upon your secret lair other than tell them your secret? After all Bruce was always looking for some new potential sidekicks.

"Rob, does this mean you have little bros?!" Cyborg asked.

All of the titans looked at Robin who was sitting on the couch with wide eyes. "Robin?" Starfire called gently, leaning over and putting a hand on his leg.

Snapping out if his daze Robin looked up at the two small boys, replying "I guess so Cyborg."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Bobby walked over to Raven who was sitting quietly on the couch and looked up at her. He was only up a little past her knee and she rose an eyebrow at him. Giggling, Bobby said "You're hot."

Everyone burst into laughter and Raven scowled. Then Tim said "Yeah she is!"

Then both little boys walked over to Starfire and looked up at her with wide eyes. "You're even hotter!" Bobby cried, pointing a finger at Starfire.

She giggled and Robin scowled, giving his so called 'brothers' a glare. Smacking Bobby on the back of the head, Tim cried "Bobby you idiot, she's taken remember?!"

"Oh yeah" Bobby replied, turning to look at Robin and giving him a thumbs up, "sorry Robin, I forgot Starfire is your girlfriend."

All of the Titans began laughing, even Raven let out a dark chuckle as Robin and Starfire both flushed. What happened when they were on that alien planet immediately sprung to the forefront of Robin's mind, and it made him cringe. Of course Robin was completely smitten with Starfire, from the very first time he laid eyes on her. However, Robin had _no_ idea how to tell her. Thanks to Bruce and his insistence on not displaying emotions freely.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Starfire sighed, knowing full well what she was and was not. Although Starfire loved Robin with all of her heart, she didn't believe that the affection was reciprocated. After all, when someone continuously denies feelings, it's hard not to believe them.

However Bobby just laughed saying "Suuuuure she's not."

"You're lying! And liars are bad people!" Tim shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Robin.

The Titans continued to holler with laughter and Robin growled in his throat, questioning "And who told you I was lying?"

"Batman!" Tim answered, walking around to the kitchen, "duh!"

"Yeah!" Bobby yelled, running after Tim.

Robin shook his head and mumbled curses under his breath. "I am the sorry it is so horrible for you to be mistaken as my boyfriend" Starfire spat icily at Robin before standing up and stalking away.

Looking up at Starfire with surprise as she walked away he called "Star! Wait, I'm sorry!"

"Dude so uncool" Beast Boy said, shaking his head as did everyone else.

Just when Robin thought it couldn't get any worse, the elevator doors dinged open to reveal Batamn and Alfred.

"Oh my god, this is _not_ happening" Robin cried, smacking his forehead as he saw who was in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Soooo, we got some stuff goin on! Hehe, just wait, things get even crazier. So yes, this parody is centered around Robin and Starfire's relationship, but Raven gets a man of her own, don't worry! ;) Oh and yes all of the extra letters are suppose to be in Alfred's speech. He talks funny, and that is by design! Kind of a mix between every accent, but be prepared, people have even crazier accents than him...<p>

I **_LOVE_** reviews, so if you can spare the ten seconds to review, I would **_REALLY_** appreciate it! ;) Also if you have any **_POLITE_** suggestions, feel free to PM or give it in a review! :) Please fave, follow, review, or all three! Whoever does gets a free kiss! Jk, but seriously I would be so thrilled if ya did. Thank you ;)

Coming Up: Batman explains the whole thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story is probably the most random and stupidest thing you will ever read. EVERY character in this story is OOC, so if you don't like it, then don't read it! It **IS** categorized as a parody! This story comes form the mind of me and my younger brother. We have this like role play thing where we make the Titans, Batman, and other super heroes/villains go on crazy adventures with MANY OC's. Of course we have a bunch of silly voices to go with it, so I will try to write the way we voice them! ;) I hope you all enjoy and like it. And please, if you don't there's no reason to be rude. This is as much for your entertainment as it is mine. Oh, and this is set sometime after season 5, of course assuming Trouble in Tokyo doesn't exist. NOW enjoy ;)

Warning: Rated for crude language, adult humor, and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, or any super hero who appears in this story! I only own all of the OCs unfortunately...

_~This story is dedicated to my younger brother whom without I never would have gotten into super heroes in the first place~_

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

"Daddy!" Bobby cried as Batman and Alfred stepped off of the elevator.

"_Daddy_?!" Tim squeaked, turning and looking at Batman wide eyed. Batman's eyes narrowed in anger while growling low in his throat. Grabbing Bobby's hand, Tim began to run and dragged Bobby with him screaming "Bobby run!"

Batman began chasing after them yelling "Get back here you little..." Causing the two biys to scream as everyone else watched on with wide eyes, except for Alfred who began to laugh and Robin sank lower on the sofa.

The two boys ran around the common room with Batman on their tail until Tim spotted an escape. "Quick Bobby, in here!" Tim cried, climbing up to a vent on top of the Titan's fridge.

"Aaaahhhh, don't you dare!" Batman yelled, running towards the kitchen. Both boys slipped inside as Batman entered the kitchen. "Dammit!" he roared, slamming a fist on the counter.

"Hey!" Bobby cried from inside the vent, "no swearing!"

Growling in frustration once more, Batman crossed his arms over his chest yelling "I will find you two little demons!"

"Yeah? Well good luck with that!" Tim called back, both boys giggling. They crawled away through the vents to explore the Tower as Batman realized everyone was staring at him.

Robin sighed and stood up from the couch, turning to Batman and asking "_What_, are you _doing_ here?!"

However before Batman could respond, Alfred cried "Master Robin!" Immediately tackling the ebony haired teen in a hug.

Robin smiled and chuckled, wrapping his arms around the aged butler and replying "Hi Alfred."

"I am sow happy to see youw! It has been sow long!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling back to look Robin over.

"I know Al" Robin answered, smiling at the man he viewed as his grandfather, "and I'm sorry."

Smiling warmly, Alfred replied "It eis alright Sihr, but you awe still my favorite," winking.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite?!" Batman exclaimed, walking up to the two.

Alfred chuckled, letting Robin go from his grip saying "Sorry Masteh, but he is me fauvorite."

Robin smirked as Batman scoffed, replying "Whatever."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Alfred, but what are you and Br-Batman" Robin corrected when Batman have him a look, "doing here?"

"We awe heye to collect the two little demons" Alfred answered.

When Robin gave him a look, Batman sighed explaining "Unknown to Alfred and I, Tim and Bobby escaped and we came here to get them. Apparently they wanted to see their older brother..."

Robin sighed and questioned "So they _really_ are my brothers?!"

"Yes, they are" Batman replied, raising an eyebrow, "they didn't explain?"

"Well they did, but I wasn't sure if they were telling the truth or not."

"Oh, well yes they were, stupid" Batman snickered, leaving a frowning Robin as he turned and looked at all of the slack jawed Titans. "Aren't you going to introduce me Robin?" Batman asked, turning to look at his young ward.

Sighing, Robin said "Guys, this is Batman, my father and Alfred his butler. Batman and Alfred; Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire."

Starfire smiled widely, immediately wrapping Batman up in a hug exclaiming "It is the very nice to meet you K'norfka Batman!"

Awkwardly patting her back, he replied "Uh right, nice to meet you too, um Starfire. Can you stop now?"

"Oh" Starfire replied, immediately letting go and taking a step back as she flushed, "my apologies." Then turning to Alfred she exclaimed "It is so the nice to meet you Alfred!"

Chuckling, Alfred replied "Eit is sow niyce to meet youw as well."

Next Beast Boy rushed up to Batman, standing in front of him with hands clasped and wide eyes "Dude, you're Batman! Did you you bring the Batmobile? I've always wanted to see the Batmobile! Dude can I drive it?"

Batman frowned, replying "No." Turning to Robin, he asked "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a fan" answered Robin, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Weirdo" Batman muttered, leaving a starry eyed Beast Boy and walked over to Cyborg. "Cyborg my man" Batman said, giving a grinning Cyborg a highfive, "I like you."

Laughing, Cyborg exclaimed "Yeah man!"

Then Batman walked over to a quiet Raven who had her hood up. Looking up at him with a straight face, Raven said in her usual monotone "I like your suit, it's very black. I like black."

"Mmm, I like you" Batman replied, making Raven smile lightly. Walking back over to Robin, Batman said "Overall a nice team you have here Robin."

"Thanks" Robin answered, giving him a look. Then Robin clapped his hands and said "Well, the little demon children are somewhere in the vents so once you find them you can leave, thanks for stopping by and have a nice trip."

Batman shook his head, replying "Oohoho, nice try Robin, but we're staying for at least a couple days. Gotham is a long flight and Alfred will kill me if I don't let him see you for a little while. Besides, I haven't seen my son in such a long time..."

"You know I'd love to help you, but sadly we don't have any extra rooms" Robin answered, making Batman frown.

However Starfire, who had stopped hugging Alfred, grew confused "But Robin, we have plenty rooms for your family."

Groaning, Robin scowled at Batman who gave a victory laugh. "Well we don't have enough for everyone" Robin replied.

Batman smirked, saying "Fine, then I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine" Robin said, crossing his arms and glaring at his former mentor.

"Hoh hyah!" Alfred cried, smiling widely and clapping.

Squealing "Glorious!" Starfire tackled Alfred in a hug. Then letting him go she said "Come, I shall show you the room."

Alfred smiled and picked up their bags, following Starfire to the room. "You're really going to sleep on the couch?" Robin asked.

"Pfft of course, then I can watch you and make sure you don't sneak around with your little girlfriend" Batman replied, smirking and sitting down on the couch.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed, causing everyone to give him looks.

Batman snickered saying "Suuuurrrrreeeee."

Before Robin could protest Alfred and Starfire came back. "Sir thewe is only owne room weith two beds!" Alfred said, coming to stand by Robin.

"Then you'll have to share a room with Bobby and Tim" Batman answered, crossing his arms.

"But siiiirrrrrr, I do nowt like dem!"

"Then get over it" Batman replied, making Alfred huff, "unless you want to leave..."

Nodding his head Alfred said "Alright fiyne."

Batman smiled and then raised his voice yelling "Bobby and Tim you can stop hiding now, we're staying!"

"Yay!" the boys cried, slipping into the room.

"This is going to be _great_" Robin muttered flopping down onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the extremely short chapter, but don't worry, things are coming! For instance Robin and Star are going to get together soon! Also Batman of course is going to be his sneaky self ;) Of course with a person showing up randomly and will eventually be a main character, any guesses?! I promise the chapters shall by row longer..<p>

I **_LOVE_** reviews, so if you .can spare the ten seconds to review, I would **_REALLY_** appreciate it! ;) Also if you have any **_POLITE_** suggestions, feel free to PM or give it in a review! :) Please fave, follow, review, or all three! Whoever does gets a free kiss! Jk, but seriously I would be so thrilled if ya did. Thank you ;)

Coming Up: The Love Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Omg I'm so freakin sorry for the update time! A lot of things have happened and well, life is being a bitch. Any who, I give you another chappie! Hope Ya like it :)

Warning: Rated for crude language, adult humor, and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, or any super hero who appears in this story! I only own all of the OCs unfortunately...

_~This story is dedicated to my younger brother whom without I never would have gotten into super heroes in the first place~_

* * *

><p><span>Third POV<span>

Robin awoke to the sound of Alfred yelling from the hallway "Brake-fast! Eyveryone coome e-eat!"

With a sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and went to get dressed for the day. His 'family' had been at the Tower for a few days now, and he was reaching his limit. Bruce was _constantly _sneaking around and watching him. Not to mention the two little demons who kept following him around _everywhere_. Alfred had been fine, a little clingy, but Robin didn't mind. What was really driving him crazy was the fact that Starfire _still _wasn't talking to him. Let's just face it, the Boy Blunder screwed up pretty bad. Robin himself had no idea what to do.

Of course he wanted Starfire to know how he felt about her, but he just couldn't tell her. He was afraid of what she would say. Let's just say he was a bit oblivious to his teammates obvious affection. Once Robin finished getting ready, hair nice and pointy with mask in place, he stepped into the hallway. To his dismay however, Robin came face to face with Starfire.

When he raised a hand in greeting and offered a sheepish smile, Starfire simply let out a 'hmph' in response. She crossed her arms and walked off down the hallway, leaving a miserable boy wonder. Sighing, Robin face palmed himself. Why? Why couldn't he just say it?!

"Robin Robin Robin" came a high pitched voice that Robin immediately groaned at.

Turning to look at the small figure of Tim shaking his head disapprovingly, Robin groaned asking "What do _you_ want?"

Tim walked up to Robin and said "I don't want anything, but I think you need my help. I mean, obviously you and your girlfriend need some help."

"She's not my girlfriend and I don't need your help."

With a sigh, Tim reasoned "Fine, she's not your girlfriend, but see? That's the problem."

"Go on" Robin said slowly, now interested in what he had to say. I mean, what did he have to lose? Well, maybe a lot, but whatever. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hiding an excited smile at finally having Robin listen to him, Tim explained "Well obviously you like her and she likes you. You need to stop denying it and making her feel bad when someone says she's your girlfriend."

Robin sighed saying "Yeah I know all of this, but how could you help me?"

"Just leave that to the love doctor." With that Tim walked off down the hall, now determined.

Letting out another sigh as he trudged to breakfast, Robin grumbled "Great, let's see how bad Tim can screw up my life even more."

* * *

><p>Knocking on Starfire's door, Tim waited patiently for her to answer. It was now almost lunch time, and they had all suffered through another awkward breakfast. He had spent two hours planning out how to help Robin. However, to make it perfect, he needed to ask Starfire some questions. So with him he had a list of questions on a notepad and a pencil with him for her answers, he was prepared.<p>

"Yes?" Starfire asked as she opened her door.

Tim let out a cough causing her to look down as he said "Hi Starfire, I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple questions."

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Starfire replied "What kind of the questions?"

"Uh, questions to help us be better friends!"

"Oh" she said, then smiled, "that sounds like the fun. You may come in."

With a deep breath Tim followed Starfire into her room and took a seat on the bed beside her. Looking down at his list, he read the first question as Starfire listened curiously. "What do you wish your boyfriend would give you?"

Starfire saddened at this, saying "I do not have the boyfriend."

"Well if you did have one."

A thoughtful look crossed her features before answering "I would wish him to give me the arrangement of bountiful floral arrangements, spend much of the time with me, and tell me that he does the loving of me."

Nodding and saying 'uh huh' as he wrote down her answers, he then said "Ok, that's good. Now what would be your dream date?"

The next hour proceeded on in this way. Tim would ask one of his questions and he'd write down her answers. One thing is for sure, Tim was learning a _lot_. Finally after all of his questions had been answered Tim declared "Welp, I'm out of questions. Thank you for answering them for me."

Starfire smiled replying "You are the welcome, it was most fun."

Getting up and walking towards the door Tim called "Yeah, see you later!"

"Goodbye!"

Once Tim was clear of her room, he headed towards his own. Well, Alfred, Bobby, and _his_ room... Yeah, it wasn't the greatest. Anyways, he poured over her answers trying to hatch a plan to help his miserable, and older, adopted brother. After looking over her answers, he finally began getting an idea. Of course there were multiple parts; first let Starfire know someone likes her, two convince Robin to be in on the 'secret admirer', and three, get them to confess! Yes, this was definitely going to work, except for one thing...

How to convince Robin?

"What, are you doing?"

Tim looked up the dark figure of Batman and smiled exclaiming "I'm getting Robin and Starfire together because _someone_ has to do it!"

Thinking about it, Batman hooded his head saying "I guess that makes sense, but don't do anything really stupid. Now if you excuse me I have to go do something." Tim watched as Batman strode down the hall and disappeared into the common room.

Simply shrugging, Tim began walking to Robin's room. He was preparing to convince Robin to go along with his plan. Really, a plan wouldn't be needed if Robin wasn't being such a nervous coward. Stupid Dick. However, that's just how he is and Tim knew Bruce probably contributed to that whole thing.

Once he finally reached Robin's door, Tim knocked calling "Robin! I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want?" Robin asked, opening the door.

Tim simply pushed past him and sat on his bed saying "I have a plan for Starfire."

Snorting, Robin sat down and remarked sarcastically "Oh yeah, can't wait to see what the love doctor has planned." However, as Robin began listening to Tim, he found himself impressed. "That, might actually work."

"I told you I'm the love doctor!" the little boy cried, grinning.

Robin stood saying "Well, we're going to need some stuff a-"

Interrupting the boy wonder, Tim stood interjecting "Don't worry about any of that, you just worry about your part. The love doctor has it all under control."

With that Tim left Robin to think and walked up to the cleaning Alfred. "Alfred, we're going to need to make a trip to the store."

* * *

><p>Now it was well after midnight as Tim crawled through the ventilation system of Titan's Tower. After him and Alfred bought what they needed, Tim set to work on his plan. First he needed to put something in Starfire's room while she was sleeping, so she would find it in the morning. Which was why he was currently in the vents.<p>

"Then make a right" Tim muttered to himself, crawling slowly towards the alien princess' room. However as he passed the trail leading to Robin's room he saw another figure watching Robin from the dim light coming from inside. "Hey!" Tim called.

A man with a half orange, half black mask looked up at Tim from the unaware Robin. The masked man's one eye widened as Tim's eyes did as well. "Hey, aren't you-" Tim started, but the man backed away from the light provided by Robin's room and disappeared into the dark shadow without a word.

"Slade" Tim finished, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as Slade had disappeared into the shadows. Shrugging, Tim continued on his way and muttered "How does he do that? I wish I could do that."

Finally he reached Starfire's room and was surprised to meet yet another person in the vents. "Batman?" Batman jumped and turned to look at Tim with a stoic face. "What are you doing in here?"

"I crawl around in the vents while everyone is sleeping" Batman answered.

"Why?"

With a completely serious look, Batman simply cried "Because I'm Batman!" With that he crawled away quickly from Tim and left the young boy alone.

"And people say I'm weird" Tim mumbled, opening the vent leading to the sleeping Starfire's room. Quietly, with stealth he'd been learning from Batman, Tim dropped into the room. Placing the surprise carefully and noiselessly on the girl's bedside table, Tim quickly left the room through the same way he entered.

As he crawled away to get some well deserved sleep Tim giggled "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>As I said earlier, I am SO unbelievably sorry about the long update time! I feel so bad, but sometimes life sucks : Any who, how'd Ya like it? There is now a plan, and we shall see what happens! Hehe, and now we know what Batman does at night! You will see MUCH more of that, and Slade. Hehe, he'll come around soon and you'll see him randomly appear ;) Please don't forget to follow/fave/review, or all three!

Hmmmm, you should try my story Calling Nurse Anders. It is currently my most popular story, so you should check out why! ;p Dick Grayson is shot and put into the ICU where Kori is his nurse. What will happen? Go find out! Please and thank you ;)

Coming Up: Phase 1; Secret Admirer


End file.
